


ERROR: FILE NOT FOUND [Error!Papyrus's story]

by batter_sempai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errotale Papyrus (Undertale), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batter_sempai/pseuds/batter_sempai
Summary: An attempt to force a Papyrus into becoming a Disbelief Papyrus goes wrong, causing the file to glitch and turning the Papyrus into a Error.This is an origin story about how Error!Papyrus (Twitchy) came to be, and how he met Error Sans.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	ERROR: FILE NOT FOUND [Error!Papyrus's story]

_ THIS ISN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN.  _

Papyrus gazed at the pile of dust scattered in the snow outside Snowdin, along the path that led to Waterfall.

A blue jacket, torn at the front by a sharp object, laid partially-buried in the dust.

_ NO NO NO. THIS ISN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN, _ he thought, tears filling his eyes,  _ THIS IS ALL WRONG. THIS ISN’T WHAT HAPPENS. _

Sans wasn’t supposed to be here. It was himself that should be guarding the entrance to Waterfall. It should have been him dealing with the murderous human that had been killing every monster they came across.

Not Sans. It was not supposed to be Sans.

...was it?

He held both hands to his head, tears running down his face.

How did he know Sans was not supposed to be here? Why did he feel that he should have been the one killed instead of Sans? 

His head grew heavy, his mind felt fuzzy. He could hardly remember what he was supposed to do.

Instinctively, he reached down and pulled Sans’ torn jacket from the dust. 

Within him, he felt a growing urge, a sensation in him that he had to go to the Judgement Hall. The moment he picked up Sans’ jacket, he felt drawn to that place like a moth to a flame.

He didn’t know where these thoughts were coming from. His mind was so hazy that he simply obeyed, heading quickly towards New Home. As he travelled, he absentmindedly slipped Sans’ jacket over his battle body.

By the time he managed to snap out of his mind fog, he found himself fighting desperately against the human. He had summoned his blasters that were constantly firing shots at the human, while he himself had been launching powerful bone attacks at them. 

The human dodged the attacks, but a glance at their stats and their tattered clothes showed that he had managed to land several hits.

He strafed hurriedly out of the way as the human ran at him with a glowing red knife. He caught sight of their face, twisted by a massive grin and shining red eyes. 

That was not the human he knew, were they? He could hardly remember. He could hardly even think. His right eye hurt, burning as if there were hot coals shoved into his socket. He could see a trail of orange flames emerging from his eye whenever he moved.

The human turned to him, still grinning widely. They pointed their knife at him, but instead of attacking him, they simply spoke to him.

**“You could not save your brother. You could not save anyone.”**

They giggled darkly, lowering their knife.

**“Sans is dead. Everyone is dead.”**

The words felt like blades stabbing through Papyrus’ SOUL. 

**“They are all dead because of you.”**

Papyrus gritted his teeth, shivering, tears filling his eyes. 

His mind was beginning to feel foggy again.

**“I wanted to see how you would react if Sans was killed in Snowdin instead of you.”**

He could hardly think, his thoughts were jumbled and confused. 

But he could still hear the human.

The human had planned this.

_ They always intended to kill Sans. _

**“But instead, you did nothing. You didn’t even try to save Sans.”**

Anger burned within him. His fist balled up and quivered with rage.

He glared at the human, eye sockets narrowed with hatred, both his eyes bathing the room in a furious orange glow.

**“You cannot even bring yourself to kill me! Even with everything you have, you are unable to stop m-”**

Before the human could finish speaking, bones shot out from the floor beneath them. Long, jagged bones, sharper than knives. They pierced through the human's torso, chest, arms, and legs; suspending them in midair, giving them no room to escape.

Blood poured down from their wounds, staining the white bones that pierced them. They began to scream from the pain, but their screams were silenced by two blasters firing at them, burning their body to a crisp. 

Nothing was left of them, aside from their red SOUL.

Papyrus fell to his knees, exhausted physically and emotionally from the fight. His blasters and bone attacks dematerialized.

His mind began to clear as the threat had been destroyed, but with this clarity came horror.

_ He killed the human. _

Feelings of disgust and guilt welled up within him. He began to feel very ill.

He never wanted to kill the human, he never wanted to kill anyone. 

Even though the human was murderous, surely there was a way to negotiate with them without killing them.

…

...in fact, wasn’t he supposed to be at the entrance of Waterfall instead of the Judgement Hall?

He was supposed to confront them there and talk to them.

Sans was the one who would meet them in the Judgement Hall.

Terrified realization began to dawn on him.

This was all wrong. 

_ He was supposed to be in Snowdin. Sans was supposed to be here instead. _

[ **SEARCHING FOR FILE...]**

_ He wasn’t even supposed to be in this hallway, in this fight. _

**[SEARCHING FOR FILE…]**

_ He was not supposed to kill them. _

**[SEARCHING FOR FILE…]**

_ THIS ISN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. _

**[ERROR: FILE NOT FOUND]**

Pain shot through his body.

It felt like he was being torn from limb to limb.

He screamed, but he could not hear his voice. Instead it sounded like garbled words and distorted shrieks, dragged out and skipping like a broken radio.

His vision was a blur of red, blue, and white. 

Vaguely, he could see strings of words. They were moving so quickly and breaking up so frequently that he could barely read them. 

Images of thin strings and glowing orbs flashed in his vision.

Everything was blinding. Everything was burning.

Everything  _ hurt _ .

And then, just as quickly as everything started, it ended.

The pain, the flashing visions, the noises. 

They stopped.

…

_ WHERE AM I? _

…

_ WHO AM I? _

He laid on the cold floor, staring up at the golden ceiling. 

Bits of the ceiling were shifting, other bits flashing red and blue. Chunks of his surroundings were blurring and moving like a broken screen.

_ MY NAME IS… MY NAME IS PĄ̴̨̡̨̡̛͚̮̖̤̟̱͔̦͍̮͎̰͈͓͈͔̙̳͚̲͕͈͎̳̟̼̙̫̟͚̜̘͎̀̀̆̈́̾̀̐̐̿̾͒͆̎̇̓̆͗̇̐̚̚͜͜͜͜ͅP̶̡̝̗̤̬̯̲̼̗͎̦̟͉̞͉̯̝̫͖͑̎̔̾ͅY̶̡̧̨̢̢̧̢̡̛̦̮̲̳̹͍̺͔͇̙̠̘͍̖̬͉̳͙̱̪̰̲͖̹̯͙̣̤̮̘̔̃͌̐͂͗̓̽̉̌͆̓̌͂̒̽̂͛̓̊͊͛̂̚̕͜͜ͅͅŖ̶̡̡̡̧̧͔͓͕̱̱̖̣̲͙͕̦̣̻̪̠̜̜̰̠̦̖̰̙̥̦͓̗͚̲͉̙͖̤͔͉̫̒͒͋̍̆̆̽̏̽͜͜͝͝͝Ų̵̧̨̧̡̧̨̛̪̜͖̟̯̣̞̺̺̬͓̰̜̰̫̤͉͕̱̯̖̤̰̗͎̙̿͊͋͑͋̔̓̔̂̐͒̀̈́͑͐̈́̏͛͊̃̉̌͌͂̑̽́̒͂͒͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅS _

That didn’t sound quite right.

_ MY NAME IS… På̸̢̢͙̞̮̯͕̻̮͉̹̖̟͉̗P̷̢̛̛̻̫͙̫̬͚̩̦̪͉̺̣̬̆̾̈́̏̈́͆̋͐̎̀͆́̆̑̒̐͛̊͂͆̆̿̔̍̃̔̒̎͗̃͌̈́́̍̐̓̈́͘͘̕̚͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ÿ̷̡̨̠̙͈͕̼̱̗͉̙̘̭̯̬́͗͐̈́̍͛͒͌́̈́̒̂͒́̑͆͗̿̔̈́͊̉͗̾̊̈́͘͝ͅͅR̶̡̡̧̢̡̢̧̨̛̛̪̱̣̹͓̥͔̼̳̤̼̟̤̠̭̱̲̞͙̮͉͈͓̬͔̹̖̮̦̞̥̦̝̱̱͔̳̗̹̯͔̘̠̖̼̭͓̄̓̿̄̋͋̾̆̈̈̉͋̅̈̿̓̎̊̈́̆̈́̓͂̾̒͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͠ͅư̵͇͉̝̼̹͆̆̐͊͛̄̐͆̾͐̐̓̋̊̾̏̓̏͑̃̇̏̈́̓͆̈́̀̉̔̇͆͑̿̿͒̒̏́͘͘͘̚̚͠S̶̨̧̧̛̛̖̻̯̤͓͉̩̮̟̪̯̼̖͈̬̤̣̹̜̗̻͕̜̰͍͚͚͓̺͓͙̈́̿̈̇̓̓̈̃̔̊́̏͐̍̎̎͒̍̅̐͐̒̾̊̄̊͂̌̾̈̈́͋̔̚͜͝͝͝. MY NAME IS… P?̴̡̧̧̨̖̪͚̞͙̫̙̜͕̝̲̦͍̟̙̮͉͖̺͚̱͖̱̼͛͒̂͋͒̏̅̉͜͝ͅP̷̧̡̡̨̡̢̗̠̩͚͎̮̘̞͖̪̝͓̥̯̺̻̰̩̬͍̣̥̯̣̼̥͍̖̫̳̰̣̮̩̣͉͔̪̼̙̺͇͓͙͖̩̏͐̍̎̿̀̾̍̓͂́̒̔̚̚͝͝Y̷̧͕͚͔̝̮̫̘̜̘̫̟̪͙̘̠͓͉̘̫͇̮̋̇̓̈͑̄̅̾̂͊̿̎͌̀̍́̈́̈͐̉̅͐̍̏̑̆̓̐̓̔̽̉̃̓̃͘̚̕͝R̷̡̧̨̧̧̛̻̗̼͍̭̯̰̣͉͇̦̯̩͍̫͕̤͚̩̠̘̫͍̖̞̊̉̐̋͊̿̀͒̆͂͋͛͂͋̄̾̾̈́̑̈͋̅̕͠͠͠?̴̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̯̼̘̥̤͎͚͕͎̭͇̲͇͖̮͍̼̼̗̼̱̝̺͎̠̭̪̠͉͍͍̺͈̤͉̭͔̜̞͙̩̾͗̌͊͛̄͊͐̇͛̆̃͐͑͋͗̾́̄̋̅̅̍̆̈͗̎̈́̿̇̊̋̔̇̍̔̃̅̓͒̀̓͑͜͜͝͠?̶̛̛̠̲̼̣̼̝͋͑͛͑̎̋̍́̌͗̒̔̊̍͛̽̔͌̒͒̈̈̇̓́́͌͛͑͊̆͑̽͑̌̉̚̕͘͘͘͝͠͝͝. MY NAME IS P?̴̨̡̧̧̧̧̢̨̧̡̛̛͔̟̞̟̬͎̯͎̲̹̻̘̲͍͍͚̰̜̞͖͚̩̲̰̩͎̞̺̪̞͔̫͓̼͇̦̥̪͈̞̋͒̉̆̔̈́͆̎̈́͑̇́͊̾̓̄͊̓͗̽̈́̉̃̑͗͋͊̉̐̆̔͌̌͂̔̆̕̚͝͝͝͝ͅ?̶̡̧̺̤̪̬̜͓̩̻̞͑ͅ?̶̨̨̢̮̖̮̹̮̪͎̼̬͈̞͎͍̹̱̥͇̣͇̭̬̯͙͙̳̫̯̬͈̞͚͇̣̰̹͚͚̤̮̯̜͍̥͉̹́̑̐̎̈́̄͂̈̄͛̏̚͘͜ͅͅͅͅ?̵̡̧̨̩̗̞͖̥̯̩̗̩̬̘̹̠̯̩͇̠͕̘̤̈́̏̋̉̽͐̎͌̊̇̀̈̑̀̉̆̾̄̈̀̀̎̄̅̌̋̈́͐̄̑̓͛͛͗͑̄̎͆̚̕͘͜͝͠͝͠?̷̞͈͇̻̖̹͔̳̹̗̙̜̙̟̗͐͐̿̀̉?̵̨̢̧̱͖͎͇̮̜͎̭͎̜̥͎̠̙̻̼̹̜̲̫͎̣͇͈̪͕̑̇̑̅̈́͑̌̌̋͛̾̆̓͐͂͒̂͛̏̂͌̊͊̿͋́̓̈́̈́̉̇͒̍̌̾̉̂͊̚̚̚͜͝ͅͅ. MY NAME IS  _

**[ERROR: FILE NOT FOUND]**

Error? 

Was his name Error?

He stood up. Or, perhaps more accurately, was hoisted up by red strings that materialized from nothing. The strings shifted and disappeared into a mass of glitches. 

He walked slowly towards one of the windows in the hallway, not noticing the floor beneath him shifting and glitching into red and blue wherever he stepped.

He gazed at his reflection in the window.

Dark blue bones. Mismatched glowing eyes of white and violet. A torn red jacket with an exposed ribcage that seemed to glow from within. 

His body shifted and moved in chunks like everything surrounding him.

What was he?...

He tried his hardest to remember.

  
  


_ I HAVE A BROT̴̡̡̮̩̣̘͚̺̪̼̙͖͖̼̗̞̝̗̝̱̘̹͖͉̫̰̺͖̥̪̦̗̪̺̳̙̟̱̙̗̫̯̾̿̓̿͗͐͌̒̆̄̌͌̍̊̏͒̆͊̿̆͊̇̑̌͊̆̏̕͘͝͝͝͝͠Ḩ̶̙̣̳̞̥̲̳̜͙̳̱̬̙͚̙͎͖̰͔̱̙̖̥̝̖̘͍̒̐̕͝ͅẸ̵̡͍̹̗̬̻͉͙͇̠͎̽͂̍͗͂̊̃́̍̅͆́͋́̉̿̈̅͊̅̑̂͛̈̿̽̾̍̚̕͜͠͝͝R̴̨̛͉͍̦̤͖̰͈̲̖̤̫͕̥͖͙͈̺͈̞͍̩̺̥͓̮͕̝̲͙͇̲̰͔̺̼̱̤̰̟͍̜̩̼̬͐̂̿̃͆̀̿͛̃̾̄̿͆̄̿́̈́͝. HIS NAME IS S̴̢̨̧̡̛̛̝̘͎̟̗͔̬̱̬̠͍͎̺͓͔̺̳͎͓̭͍̪͔̻̯̘͉̙̦͉̻̩̼̞͓̺͕̱̹͚͈̭͙͒̐̂͂͐͊͆̎͐̈́͑̾̉̑͂̎̈́͐̒͛͆̈͑̊͂̓̍̋̋̆͋͌̿̏̌̆͛̀̌̀̊̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅĄ̷̛̛̛̲̹̤̪̭̜̤̪̻͕̣̮̜̙̬̳̠͙̭̪̲̻̩̰̻̟̜̣͓̯̲̻̰͎̲̘͙̞͔̈̊̈́̃͋̃̿͊̆͒̆̅̊̔̎̑̔̉̓͒̌͌̒̏͐̿͌̈́̊͆̏͐̾͋̐͗̌͑̅̄̆̌́̒̇̎Ņ̶̡̩̜͖͓̖̲̫̖̤͔̻̼̞̐́̓̅̋̈́̒̓̌̍͂̏͘̕͜͠S̷̡̡̢̧̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̼̝̲̻͇͉̻̝̝̤̪̼͚̭͎̜͇͍̝̻̫̞̤̬̮̺̜͕̖̱̘͍̱̗̘̞̲̉͗̒̏̽̿͋͗̉͒̒͆̓̓͆̊͋̔͗̾̓͑͊̎͂̈̏͌̈́̓̍͂̀̃̉̆̉͊̽͘̕͘̕͠͝͝. I HAVE MANY FRIENDS, LIKE Ủ̷̡̞̝̺̻͎̙̞̜̱͇̙͔͖͚̼̮̣̹͖͍̻̖͕͐̌͒́̔̆͒̎̅̐͑̈́̎̃̔̈́̔͊̈́͐̍͗̀̀̓̅̎̽̈́̑̿̾͘̚͘͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͝N̴͈͉͆̐͌̊͗̓D̵̢̢̛̗̩͓͔̦̺͍̖̞̩̲̣̣̻͇͖̈͊̀̀̈́̎̓͂̈͆̈́̐̆̄͌̓̓̀̓͌͆̀̈̌̑͊͌̈́̾͂͐͂͆͊͝͝Y̸̡̧̧̛̰͇̳̤̜̹̙̯͉̣̟̪͇̭̲̙̫̘͉͚̮̦̱͈͔̙̪͎̠̪̹̙̝͈̬͇̐́̍̆̑̔̑̓̅͌͛̒̒̈͆̊͊̍̀̐̆̎̕̚͘͜͝ͅN̷̯̗͓͉͇̭͉̬̪̱̜͎͇̣̅̏͑̉̄̈́͐͂̿͛͋̓́͐͋̍͌̏̉̓̇̿̉̎̍͂̈́̍́͆̈́͋̊̃͆́̚͘̕͝͝Ȩ̷̧̡̢̛̯͎͈̖͙̘̹̮͇̫̜̟̱̮̠̳̺͚̣̦̹̫̜̼̳̦͙̰̯͉̤͙̙̊̓́̓̀̈́̋͗̊̈́̍̈́͆͗͋͗̎̅̈́̑͗̕͘͝͝͠͝. I WANT TO BEFRIEND A H̴̡̨̧̢̢̛͙̦̩͎̫̭̹̝̯̲̺̺̒̓̓͆̂̓̄̆̿͂̇͗̓͑̆̌̌̍̒̾͒̋̈̈́̉͂̓̕͘̚͝͝U̸̢̨̡̡̧̖̜̳̥͔͈̦͎͈̘͎̭̜̻̹͇̫͎̜͚̭̫̬̹̲͍̦̪̰̦̰̟̩̝̪̓̀͊̒͂̂͊̑͐̇̏̈́͛͒͜͝ͅṀ̶̛̗̭̞̖̤͈̝̞͚͙̦̰͓̖̺̹̖͚̠̎̉͛̏͐̀͆͗̋̏͗̓̅̓̿̂͛̐̀̀̽̕͘̚͘͠Ą̸̢̨̛̛̟͍̣͉̲͇̮͔͍͈̖̺̤̭͍̯̳̲̖͇̞͎͈̩̪̤̘̪͔̎̑̆̑̏͂͋̐̏ͅN̶̛̛̰̘͉̖͖̗̫̝̝̩̣̲̣͕͎̹̂̓̽̈́̇̍̐̈͗̉̀͒̎̒̊́̊͊̕͜͝͝. _

**[ERROR: FILE NOT FOUND]**

_ I HAVE A BRO?̵̢̢̢̗̙̼̜̰̤̖̜͍̠̹͙̣͚̝͔́̓̔͂̉̎͊̌̄̑̅̚?̷̗̦̳̭͕̜͎͕̫̻̹̾͗̓͆̂͋̂͗̈́͑̃͊̍̓́̎̚͘̕͜͜ͅ?̸̧̧̢̮̳͔̼̫͙̳̬͍̜͇̝̘̖̪̦̇͛̈́̓͒͐̄͜͝͝ͅ. HIS NAME IS… HIS NAME IS… WHAT IS A BRO?̵̢̢̢̗̙̼̜̰̤̖̜͍̠̹͙̣͚̝͔́̓̔͂̉̎͊̌̄̑̅̚?̷̗̦̳̭͕̜͎͕̫̻̹̾͗̓͆̂͋̂͗̈́͑̃͊̍̓́̎̚͘̕͜͜ͅ?̸̧̧̢̮̳͔̼̫͙̳̬͍̜͇̝̘̖̪̦̇͛̈́̓͒͐̄͜͝͝ͅ ? I HAVE MANY FRIENDS, LIKE…. I WANT TO BEFRIEND A…? _

**[ERROR: FILE NOT FOUND]**

His head throbbed painfully. It felt like his thoughts were being ripped away from him.

_ I HAVE ?̷̨̨̢͈̳̹̩̥̱͇̰̞͍͖̟̰̞̊̇͜͜ͅ?̶̢̟̬̙͈̘̩̺̞͕͛͋͊͗̉͒̿̈́͋̕͠?̵̧̛̙͇͔̞̣̤̙͍̼̹̅͒̈̊̅̎̔̾͋͂͊̈́̍́̓̕͝?̴̖̠̹̗͚̺̞̦͕̅͘͜ͅ?̴̡̧̢̼̤͉̯̠̤̳̭̯͖̘̜͖̥̞͙̹̖͗͑̋̈́̽̃̋̄͒̇̇͝ͅ?̶͉̣̗͖̝̱̰͔̦͈͕̄̍̑̾̇̀̍̕͝͠. I WANT TO BEFRIEND. _

_ I WANT TO BEFRIEND... _

_...BEFRIEND… _

He looked around the shifting hallway.

A red glow in the middle of the hallway caught his attention. The glow appeared to be coming from something shaped like a heart, pulsing slightly as if it were alive.

His eyes lit up.

A friend!

He moved quickly towards the red glow. The heart, noticing him come towards it, attempted to drift away as if it was afraid of him.

He simply reached out towards it, encasing it in a transparent orb that materialized from his palm. He drew it towards him and placed it within his jacket.

He could feel it pulsing and humming within its bubble. How nice. His new friend must be very comfortable in there. 

Perhaps he should find more friends.

A sudden noise, piercing the dead silence of his surroundings, made him perk up. 

It sounded like something being ripped open. 

He moved towards the direction of the noise, leading him through a doorway into a corridor that overlooked what appeared to be a vast city. 

The buildings in this city shifted and blurred red and blue, just like everything in the hallway. The entire world looked like it was falling apart at its seams.

He looked around, and was stunned to see another form of life aside from himself standing in that corridor.

A skeleton. 

A skeleton with dark blue bones and glowing, mismatched eyes, like himself. This skeleton was also shifting and blurring like him and everything around them. There were blue streaks, almost like tears, across their face. 

The skeleton was gazing towards the city, very curiously observing the glitching scenery around them. They did not notice him at all.

He continued to observe this newcomer. There was something familiar about them. Their appearance, their clothes, especially the jacket they wore. It looked very similar to the one he was wearing.

The skeleton gazed around for a while more, before shaking their head and letting out an annoyed groan.

“already destroyed,” they muttered, in a voice that was so familiar to him, “just when i was gonna have fun here. guess there’s no point staying here.”

They lifted their arms, strings emerging from their body into the air. A tear, ripping through reality itself, formed in front of the skeleton, seemingly torn open by the strings themselves.

“WAIT!” he cried out, his voice sounding odd and distorted, “WHO ARE YOU?”

The other skeleton was startled, not realizing there was someone else there besides them.

They turned, their red eyes widening when they caught sight of him.

But before he could say another word, the skeleton hurriedly turned and leapt through the rift, which closed behind them and vanished.

He stood there, stunned, before realizing that he had to pursue this skeleton.

The skeleton looked very similar to himself. Maybe he was an Error as well. Perhaps this skeleton would know who he is. 

Mimicking what the skeleton did, he held up his hands. Red strings appeared from within him and hooked into the seams of the crumbling world. He gave them a light tug and easily ripped open a portal that led to outside his world.

He entered the portal, finding himself drifting in a starry void. In the distance, he could see the other skeleton moving towards a speck of light. Another world. 

“WAIT!”

He began to move quickly after the other skeleton, leaving behind the broken world that he had once called home.

**Author's Note:**

> Errortale, as well as Error Sans and Error Papyrus' designs, were created by LoverofPiggies. But this story of Error Papyrus is based on [InsanelyADD's](https://insanelyadd.tumblr.com/) interpretation of him. 
> 
> While not mentioned in the fic, his name is Twitchy. ^^
> 
> I have more ideas planned for this story, so expect to see Twitchy and Error again very soon. 
> 
> Song inspiration: ["-ERROR" covered by Tokoyami Towa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3UV8OZj2olg)
> 
> You can find more of my art here:  
> [dA](https://www.deviantart.com/dsakanumbuh419/)  
> [Tumblr](https://batter-sempai.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/batter_sempai)


End file.
